1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to computer displays and, more particularly, to panel displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Panel displays (e.g., LCD panels) have been used more and more in conjunction with computers. Such panel displays may use less power and may exhibit less flicker than, for example, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. When used in notebook (or “laptop”) computers, however, panel displays may still consume a relatively large percentage of the notebook computer's total power. Accordingly, various schemes have been proposed to reduce power consumption by such panel displays.
One exemplary scheme for reducing power consumption may be to dim the backlight of the panel display, resulting in less power consumed in the backlight, control and drive circuits. In another scheme the panel refresh rate may be decreased, resulting in lower power consumption from reduced display bandwidth requirements, and decreased panel logic and drive circuitry. When using these and/or other power saving techniques, however, visual artifacts may irritate a user and cause the user to disable the power saving scheme. When a user disables the power saving scheme, this may reduce the operational time between battery charges of the notebook computer.
Thus, there is a need in the art to reduce power consumption by panel displays while avoiding visually disturbing display artifacts.